An electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a digital camera, may include one or more sensors, such as accelerometers and/or gyroscopes. The sensors may generate sensor data that is indicative of one or more movements of the mobile device, such as an acceleration of the mobile device, or an angular rate of movement of the electronic device. Some electronic devices may also include an image capture device, such as a camera, that may be used to capture images of physical objects.